A Meeting
by ShadowKat-Shidobukatsu
Summary: A little white dragon, dieing on the side of the road. Who else would find him but one Cho Hakkai.


Weeeeelll…. I should actually be working on Test Subject, but I have horrible writers block, yay besides, this story just came to me, and it was cake to write. My first Saiyuki fic. Sorry if the characters are a bit off

Disclaimer: If I owned Saiyuki, I wouldn't be writing this fic.

Hakkai walked slowly up the road towards his new home. Though, it wasn't really a home, as he was simply living there for the moment, with the man who had saved his life. Sha Gojyo, as Hakkai had grew to know.

Hakkai shrugged his shoulders, doing his best to carry the four, rather heavy, bags of groceries he had with him.

"Oi! Hakkai! Need some help?" a familiar voice resounded down the road.

Hakkai looked up to see a fiery redhead walking towards him. That was Sha Gojyo. Red eyes, red hair, and one heck of a ladies man.

"Hai, Arigato…" Hakkai murmured as Gojyo took all four bags from Hakkai, and turned back in the direction of his house, and trudged off, ahead of Hakkai.

Cho Hakkai smiled lightly, as he continued his slow assent up the road, even if he was now unlaboured by the bags. Hakkai was a shy young man, with a dark past. He had short brown hair, and bright emerald eyes, one of which was duller than the other, and aided by a monocle.

He sighed, and stared up at the sky. It was early fall, and a bit brisk outside. He stopped, and looked around when he heard a noise coming from a patch of trees near where he was standing.

Hakkai turned; ready to take down anything that might be there. He was a little startled to hear a soft "kyuu…" then see a blob of white come from behind a small bush and collapse.

He rushed forward, to see what it was.

"Oh my…" he said quietly, picking up the small white dragon that had crawled out from behind the bush.

The dragon was covered in mud, and one of its wings was wounded.

"You poor little thing…you must've been caught by a hunter, ne?" Hakkai cooed to the dragon.

His response was a simple "jeepu?" and then it let out a small squeaking sound, and fell unconscious against Hakkai

Hakkai then got up, cradling the dragon carefully in both arms, and rushed back to Gojyo's house.

When Hakkai came into the house, Gojyo opened his mouth to ask Hakkai if he would mind noodles for lunch, when he noticed the white bundle in Hakkai's arms.

"What is THAT?" Gojyo asked, going over to Hakkai as he rummaged in a closet to find a blanket for the little wounded dragon.

"A dragon…I found him near the side of the road…it looks as though a hunter clipped his wing with an arrow, or gun" Hakkai said quickly, gently wrapping the dragon in a small towel he found.

"Ok…what am I running here now? A recoup centre?" Gojyo said a bit indignantly.

"Oh, Gojyo…I'm sorry for bringing him here, but…I couldn't leave him on the side of the road to die…" Hakkai said quietly.

Gojyo felt a twinge of guilt when he heard Hakkai say that. After all, that's what he had done with Hakkai.

"Ok, whatever…he's only little…but he's YOUR responsibility." Gojyo said.

"Oh, thank you Gojyo!" Hakkai said, smiling at Gojyo, before rushing off to clean the dragon off, and fix it's wing.

Gojyo chuckled to himself. He felt like he was dealing with a little kid who just got it's first pet. He shook his head, and went to the kitchen to start making some noodles for lunch.

After he finished cleaning off the mud from the little dragon, he began to gently scrub the blood away from its wing. This caused the little dragon to awaken.

It squealed at Hakkai, and tried to get away from him.

"Stop! Calm down! I'm not going to hurt you!" Hakkai pleaded with the dragon, which continued to struggle against Hakkai's grip, and squawk at him.

Finally, the dragon clamped its jaws around Hakkai's hand.

"Kya!" Hakkai semi-yelled, letting go of the dragon. He then began nursing his now bleeding hand.

The dragon tried it's best to bare it's wings at Hakkai, to show him who was more powerful, but fell short, and let out a sharp squeal as he felt the pain from the wound. It then fell down, and began licking the wound, trying to make it feel better.

Hakkai wrapped a piece of cloth around his hand, and got up, and left the little dragon to lick it's wound.

The dragon looked up, and around for his rival. It let out a soft "kyuu", now missing the company.

Hakkai came back moments later, and set down a small plate of food in front of the dragon, before sitting down where he had been before.

The dragon let out a confused squeak, and sniffed at the food. Hakkai simply smiled at the dragon, and watched it sniff at the food.

Finally, the dragon decided the food would be all right to eat, and began to devour all the food on the plate.

Hakkai let out a soft chuckle, as he watched the starving dragon eat.

When the dragon finished, he looked up at Hakkai, and 'kyuu'ed at him. It then made it's way over to him, and nuzzled at his leg.

Hakkai tilted his head slightly, and reached out, picking up the dragon as gently as possible.

The dragon rubbed his head against Hakkai, and licked at the material that was wound around Hakkai's hand.

"Oh, it's alright…you were just scared…" Hakkai murmured, lightly stroking the dragons' head.

The dragon then held out its wing as well as it could, so Hakkai could heal it.

Hakkai smiled, and began to clean the blood off the wing again. This time, the dragon simply made small sounds of pain, and irritation.

When Hakkai finished cleaning, he held his palm against the dragon's wing, and focused his chi to heal the little dragons wing.

When he was finished, the dragon hopped off Hakkai's lap, and began to stretch its wing. It then began hopping around, then took off, and flew around Hakkai's head.

Hakkai chuckled. The dragon landed on one of Hakkai's shoulders, and wrapped itself around his neck, giving Hakkai its best offer of a hug.

"Your welcome." Hakkai said cheerily, and stroked the dragons' head.

The dragon then took off from Hakkai's shoulder, and flew away.

"humph…ingrate of a dragon if you ask me." Gojyo's voice echoed from behind Hakkai.

"What makes you say that, Gojyo?" Hakkai asked.

"It didn't even stay for two minutes. Just ate, and left…"

Hakkai shrugged.

"At least you stuck around to help me out…" Gojyo said, before turning, and walking back to the kitchen.

Hakkai turned his head, and watched Gojyo go. Hakkai then smiled slightly, and got up, picking up the towel and such, then followed after Gojyo.

The next morning Hakkai woke to someone shaking his shoulder lightly.

"Mph…what?" he managed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"I do believe he's your respectability." Gojyo said, standing over Hakkai, and pointing to a small white dragon who was perched at the end of Hakkai's bed, a dead mouse hanging from it's mouth.

Hakkai sat up, blinked, then smiled. The dragon hopped up, closer to Hakkai, and dropped the dead mouse, before fluttering back slightly, and letting out a loud "JEEPU!"

Hakkai looked down at the mouse. "Um…Arigato" he said, picking up the mouse by the tail. He held it up to Gojyo, who backed away.

"Don't look at me, Hakkai, You wanted to help the little monster." Gojyo said, before leaving the room.

Hakkai looked back at the dragon. "Ok, well…I guess I'm going to have to give you a name…how about…Hakuryuu?"

The dragon let out a happy "Kyuu!" and jumped up, fluttered over to Hakkai, and wrapped itself around Hakkai's neck.

Yay, my crumbly writing. R+R please


End file.
